Bittersweet Paradise
by MFernandaRK
Summary: Un amor prohibido, condenado por la sociedad, imposible de contener. ¿Bella correrá el riesgo de enfrentarse a su familia, sus amigos y hasta la ley por el amor de Edward?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la diosa Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes son de mi autoría y la historia es mía._

_Gracias a mis Betas preciosas, fue una bendición encontrarlas en mi camino, a Gine y Nay (Calima 83) por la paciencia de comenzar con esta nueva historia y por todo el apoyo y confianza que me tienen._

-Te amo- susurró acercándose a mí, mientras en vano intentaba mantener una distancia prudente entre los dos, yo no podía evitar mirar paranoicamente hacia la puerta del laboratorio de artes.

-Edward, por favor- le supliqué en un susurro apenas audible, mientras intentaba quitarle la mirada; a esos ojos verdes que solo me cuestionaban. Porque si bien lo sabíamos los dos, esto era demasiado prohibido no solo por el pánico que me daba terminar en alguna fría y oscura cárcel por meterme con menores de edad, sino también la tristeza de decepcionar a mi padre, mi familia y amigos pero, ¿era mejor decepcionarme a mi misma y negarme la felicidad que sabría tendría con este joven?

-Mírame y dime que no sientes esto-tocó suavemente mi mejilla y con sus dedos recorrió lentamente la curva de ésta, llevando sus dedos hacia mis labios. Ya los centímetros corrían en mi contra… sentía su aliento en mi cara y suspiré profundo tratando de mantenerme en el ahora, alguno de los dos debería de ser cuerdo y su cercanía no me estaba permitiendo hacer eso. –Isabella, respóndeme-pegó su frente a la mía y yo me encontraba ya bloqueada, que le respondía. ¿Qué quería estar con él? ¿Qué me valía madre las leyes, mi familia, mis amigos? ¿Qué solo quería entregarme al fuego que mi cuerpo y mi corazón ahora mismo estaban reclamándome? Sus manos acercaron un poco más mi cara a la suya, esta sería mi perdición.

En lo que pareció una eternidad de estar sus brazos y en su proximidad, un celular sonó con fuerza en el vacío del aula haciendo eco en mi mente, trayéndome a la realidad. Ambos nos alejamos en un acto reflejo perfectamente sincronizado, dándome tiempo a ver cómo una cabellera rubia abandonaba corriendo la entrada del aula.

* * *

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura y si gustan dejar su opinión en un review tienen la opción. Nos leemos lueguito ;)


	2. Cap1: El comienzo de una condena

**Primer Capitulo: El comienzo de una Condena**

_**Disclaimer**_: _Los personajes pertenecen a la diosa Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes son de mi autoría y la historia es mía. No permito el plagio ni la copia de la historia._

_Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mis dos betas hermosas Gine y Nay (Calima 83) Sin ellas aun creo que esto no estaría aquí y les agradezco de todo corazón la confianza que ponen y el esfuerzo dedicado a esta historia_.

* * *

El sabor del café en el aeropuerto no era el mismo como el que tomaba cada mañana en el que solía ser mi segundo hogar, el East High School de Phoenix. Recordaba su olor impregnando la sala de profesores y sonreí ante el vago recuerdo que llegaba a mi mente junto con los rostros de mis ex colegas. Suspiré pensando que todo era así hasta hace 3 días.

Mientras miraba los aviones aterrizar y despegar, memorias invadían mi mente y una principalmente ocupó todo el panel de mi vista y mis pensamientos… lo que habría sido el comienzo del porqué me encontraba en el aeropuerto, en un viaje que estaba destinado a un cambio completo en mi vida.

_El papel que se encontraba en mis manos, me abría las puertas a un nuevo comienzo en mi vida, miré fijamente al remitente de éste, que jamás pensé me llegaría y aun menos con estas noticias._

_-Esto…esto no es ninguna broma ¿cierto?- confirmé que el papel estuviera con lo que parecería algo legal y sin ningún indicio de que estuviera alterado o que fuera una mala broma. El Señor McKlein, director del East High School de Phoenix, me miraba con unas felicitaciones contenidas._

_-Isabella, jamás podría jugar con algo que considero realmente serio, y más si me conoces de hace 3 años. Cuando pidieron esta solicitud, de mandar un profesor de biología no pudimos pensar en nadie más que en ti… sabemos que el pueblo es algo tranquilo pero tienes mucho campo de investigación y seguro no tendrás más alumnos a cargo de los que tenias aquí-dijo con tal convicción que hasta yo misma ya estaba ilusionándome pero, ¿y mi vida aquí? Me levanté mirando hacia la ventana que daba al patio donde unos simpáticos niños de tercer grado; jugaban con la arena y un sol sofocante cubría sus cuerpos. Volví a mirar la carta y sentí la silla del señor McKlein rayar el piso. Lo miré y suspiré._

_-Creo que sí, la decisión está tomada- dije en un susurro- Iré a Forks- mordí mi labio en un acto reflejo. Miraba detenidamente el papel y es que aún no creía posible que esto estuviera pasándome… que de la nada un papel, una solicitud y una firma llegaran a cambiar mi vida de un modo a otro. Me aterraba enfrentarme a nuevos alumnos porque no era buena comunicándome con los demás, siempre había sido tímida y mis alumnos me conocían. En cierto modo yo me sentía satisfecha con los 25 alumnos que veía a diario en mis clases y en cada curso correspondiente, ya me entendían todos pero, ¿y si esto era mas un reto personal? ¿Seria capaz de asumirlo? _

_Luego de salir de la oficina del director y de enterarme que ya tenían mi remplazó programado decidí avisarle a mi madre. Pensé que lo tomaría mal pero sus palabras realmente me decepcionaron y no por lo que me dijo sino porque esperaba algo más de drama en mi despedida._

_-Bells, me alegro tanto que cambies de ambiente, que te des un respiro… claro jamás pensé que volverías al lugar donde naciste, pero cambiar de rutina será para tu bien cariño-decía mientras me entregaba una tasa de café y me sonreía con una sinceridad que si no supiera que era mi madre y que me amaba por encima de todas las cosas juraría que se alegraba de tenerme lejos. -Bells, ¿estás escuchándome?-Me agitaba las manos delante de la cara y asentí sonriéndole en disculpa. Me miró con ternura y me abrazó fuerte susurrándome en el oído- Odio tener que decirte adiós, pero es el momento en que pienses en ti y tu futuro, Phil y yo estaremos bien y sabes que es bueno que visites tierras nuevas. Visitarás a tu padre y podrás cuidar de él, te necesita mas que nosotros Bells-la mire y asentí, eso lo sabia yo, mi papa me necesitaba más y hace más de medio año que no sabía nada de él. _

_Cortas llamadas, ummms y ahhhs eran la base de mi relación con Charlie y aunque él ya no me necesitaba tanto, sabía que verlo me haría bien, tal vez por eso había tomado la decisión de irme de Phoenix y aventurarme al frío y monótono Forks. Con una corta llamada para avisarle de mi regreso y mi nuevo empleo y una alegría en su voz que poco notaba, había decidido empezar a dejar todo atrás y alistarme para este nuevo comienzo. _

Ahora que me encontraba sentada en la sala de vuelos esperaba algo ansiosa mi llegada a Forks, donde una casa y un modesto carro serian mis nuevos compañeros. No podía evitar sentirme un poco desolada y triste por esta partida. Saqué mi ejemplar algo desgastado de Orgullo y Prejuicio y decidí leerlo mientras terminaba mi café y la sala iba vaciándose a medida que llamaban a los pasajeros a sus respectivos vuelos.

En menos de 20 minutos me encontraba ya con los boletos buscando la ubicación de mi silla. Noté con pánico aferrándose a mi garganta y con un grito contenido, que mi silla era junto a la ventana. Desde pequeña tenia miedo a viajar en ese lugar y todo por una estúpida película que había visto en navidad sobre un duende que destruía las alas del avión y hacía que se cayera al vacío. Había decidido esperar a mis compañeros de asiento para pedirles el cambio, esto no lo toleraría. Miré a lo largo del pasillo y un señor con un sobrepeso descomunal me pidió permiso amablemente y se sentó en la silla que daba al pasillo… él sería uno de mis compañeros de vuelo, aún faltaba el otro. Mordí mi labio ansiosa viendo a la ventana, suplicaría hasta que me cambiaran de puesto, no sería maduro pero lo haría… no podría soportar un viaje de dos horas pegada a la ventana del terror.

Luego de unos minutos, la que podría ser la voz más suave y maravillosa que mis oídos alguna vez pudieran escuchar, me llamó amablemente.

-Disculpe señorita, pero mi asiento es este-dijo amablemente mientras señalaba el asiento restante, y con una extraña sensación en mi estómago volteé a verlo y mordí mi labio viéndolo. Unos ojos verdes de una claridad y sinceridad inigualables me miraban fijamente mientras un pequeño ceño se formaba en su frente… de inmediato reaccioné y lo miré sonrojada, me dedicó un sonrisa torcida que si no miento me dejó sin aire por lo que para mi fue eternidad.

Tenía un aspecto de alguien mayor y realmente era guapo, ahora mi dilema estaba en si le pedía la silla o no. Me miraba fijamente escrutándome con su mirada, podía sentir como también lo hacía con mi alma, por lo cual bajé la mirada y entré en silencio hacia mi correspondiente puesto, pidiéndole al señor que anteriormente me había pedido permiso, espacio para poder entrar a mi silla.

Decidí que no pondría en juicio el asunto sobre su asiento sería tema olvidado y desechado a mi banco de pensamientos desperdiciados. Sentí un ligero mareo al sentarme en esa silla y fingí que todo estaría bien mientras cerraba los ojos y procuraba no hiperventilar ahí sentada.

-Me Llamo Edward Cullen-dijo en un susurro realmente seductor, y abrí los ojos sonriéndole de un modo suave buscando tener la calma en mis pulmones ya que mis manos habían decidido sudar. Las limpié fingiendo una mal disimulada distracción y le susurré sonrojándome de nuevo

-Mucho gusto Isabella Swan- tomó mi mano y con una caballerosidad arrolladora besó mi mano haciendo que unas ligeras chispas de electricidad surgieran por todo mi cuerpo, de una manera en la que solo podía sentir miedo de esta nueva sensación.

-Tienes un nombre hermoso, va de acuerdo contigo- dijo dándome esa sonrisa que minutos atrás me había dejado sin aliento, causándolo de nuevo en este momento. Mordí mi labio y su ceño se volvió a fruncir, decidí mirar en mi equipaje de mano y sacar así mi IPod y dejar de mostrarme como una loca con hormonas que la controlan. -¿Eres de Forks?-me interrumpió mientras yo observaba que canción empezaría a sonar, lo miré, asentí y mordí mi labio decidida a contestarle.

-Si, nací allí pero hace ya 26 años que no vivo en Forks, vivo aquí en Phoenix pero ahora trabajare allá-lo miré y mordí mi labio, me miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que me dejó dudosa pues no sabía si interpretarla como interés o deseo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó casualmente, alce una ceja y mientras le preguntaba en un tono cortés- ¿Qué no te han dicho que es de mala educación preguntarle la edad a una mujer?-reí suave y él sonrió conmigo siguiéndome el juego.

- Mis disculpas señorita, fue solo curiosidad no pretendía ofenderla-dijo en un susurro algo ronco y mordí mi labio.

- Tengo 27 años-dije viéndolo y suspiré al ver que mi sinceridad fluía ante él

-Yo tengo 21-dijo él en respuesta, así que era mayor de edad y realmente guapo, dos puntos a favor, negué y me concentré en mi IPod mientras el reía suave por mi expresión.

A la hora de despegar, estaba volviéndome loca, era poco lo que las tonadas que Frank Sinatra me regalaba en el oído podrían hacer para relajarme. Como consecuencia de ello, empecé a removerme algo incómoda en la silla, a lo cual Edward, no demoró en dedicarme una mirada llena de curiosidad, y sus perfectos labios en sincronía con su voz, me deleitaron por lo que fueron unos segundos cuando escuché finalmente lo que él quería decirme.

-¿Estás bien Isabella?- se había acordado de mi nombre. Pregunto cortésmente y me limite a asentir, no sabia cómo podría salirme la voz si dado el caso me fallaba.-Si me permites, yo no estaría muy de acuerdo con que estés bien, estás pálida-lo que me faltaba, me dije mentalmente y suspiré algo resignada, sentí su suave mano en mi frente, luego en mis mejillas y ese cosquilleo nuevamente llenar cada célula en mi cuerpo.

-Tal vez son las ansias del vuelo, en verdad no te preocupes-le dije con la voz más temblorosa y débil que jamás me había salido. Sentí que estaba revisándome con la mirada y su mano aun en mi rostro me dio el valor suficiente de contarle mi miedo y si era el caso, suplicarle por un cambio de silla urgente. -Desde pequeña le tengo pánico a sentarme al lado de la ventana de los aviones por una película que vi-me sentí ridícula diciéndole esto a un extraño-Y bueno en resumen, necesito cambiar con urgencia de asiento, antes de que estemos en el aire por favor-dije suavemente y él sonrió de lado viéndome…tomó mi mano con suma delicadeza, esa electricidad en mi cuerpo estaba volviéndose familiar y no me gustaba eso.

-Ven, Isabella-dijo con su suave pero demandante voz y se levantó. ¿Donde rayos íbamos? Él sonrió viendo mi expresión en la cara y se puso delante de mi silla, ahora me encontraba acorralada y su proximidad empezaba a nublar mi campo de raciocinio y no sabía cómo moverme sin torpeza. Me levanté y su proximidad con mi cuerpo provocó algo que jamás me había pasado… todas mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraron vida de una forma que nunca lo habían hecho, mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos hasta que una azafata nos saco de nuestra burbuja mientras nos pedía el favor de ubicarnos porque el vuelo ya comenzaría a despegar y necesitábamos tener los cinturones abrochados. Me alejé de él y me senté en la que antes era su silla buscando calmar mis hormonas con una voz fuerte que desde mi cabeza les mandaba a callarse porque nada podría pasar con él.

Primero no nos conocíamos y apenas llevábamos 10 minutos juntos y ya creía que podría tenerlo en mi cama, porque sí, ese fue mi primer pensamiento y lo que mi cuerpo estaba demandándome ahora mismo.

Después de 2 horas de vuelo, dedicadas a mi música, mi libro y mi mal control de mis hormonas, pasaron normales solo el hecho de que él no dejó de mirarme con su intensa mirada verde y yo ocasionalmente lo miraba tratando de no verlo mucho pues mi cuerpo pedía que saltara encima de él y suplicara que me pusiera ante sus pies. A la llegada a Fork, salí algo apurada, él trató de detenerme pero no pude hacerlo. Solo tomé mis maletas y tomé un taxi que me llevaría a mi nueva casa donde podría realizar la compra de los víveres y de algunas cosas que necesitaría para mi estancia permanente en Forks, y de ese modo alejarme de la terrible tentación con ojos verdes que se habían cruzado en mi camino.

Después de llamar a la directora de Forks High School para confirmar lo que sería mi nuevo empleo y que ya me encontraba aquí, para empezar al día siguiente, no pude dejar de pensar en ese verde intenso que por dos horas se dedicaron a alborotar lo que sería todo mi sistema nervioso. Donde iba algo me lo recordaba, todo Forks con su verde en cada lado, los pepinos que tomaba para mi cena esta noche y una botella de vino blanco que casualmente era color verde, hacía que ese par de ojos en mi mente jamás se desaparecieran de mi mente.

Decidí ponerle un alto a esto mientras comía en medio de una sala vacía… estaba obsesionándome estúpidamente, jamás volvería a verlo y debía continuar. Sí, había sido bueno saber que tenía más partes en mi cuerpo que solo ojos, nariz, boca, manos y pies pero ya tenía que ser un asunto olvidado y seguir adelante. Cuando de una forma rebelde, mi mente no quiso colaborar, me dirigí al colchón que estaba en la que sería mi habitación en esta nueva casa, cerré los ojos y decidí dormirme a la tonada de una suave llovizna pero con unos ojos verdes acechándome todo el tiempo.

La fría mañana que envolvía todo a su paso hacia que me sintiera de una forma extraña con lo que podría esperar para el resto del día. Pero decidí ponerle mi propia actitud a mi primer día de clases en Forks High School. Con mi café en un termo salí al frío que envolvía ese amanecer con un sol oculto y muchas nubes alrededor, mordí mi labio y caminé con cuidado al viejo Chevy que sería mi carro aquí, me senté y bebí un poco de mi café. Traté de encontrar una emisora pero fue caso perdido, en mi mente anoté comprar un nuevo radio con mi primer sueldo, aquí lo necesitaría. Miré por el espejo retrovisor dándome alientos para este nuevo día, nuevos alumnos y nuevos profesores, y esperaba de corazón que todo saliera bien.

Cuando revisaba mi nuevo horario y con una breve bienvenida e introducción poco cálida por parte de la directora de Forks High School, la señora Connengell, me dirigí a lo que sería mi primer día de clases. A primera hora tuve con los de noveno y seguido los de séptimo… cuando terminé de explicar el plan de estudios a los jóvenes de séptimo año y que deseaba el mejor desempeño de ellos, confirmé mi horario y debía dirigirme a la planta 3F salón 405, donde estarían los alumnos del último año… preparé la lista y lo que debería enseñarles este año. Caminando por los pasillos noté la sencilla pero hermosa fachada de esta escuela, trate de no caerme y enfocarme en mi seguridad y que el día iba bien, eso era una muy buena señal.

Cuando finalmente llegué entré mirando al frente, ya varios alumnos estaban adentro y sentí todas las miradas en mí. Me sentía extraña, los de último curso siempre son los más rebeldes y complicados de la escuela, esperaba tener la fortuna de que estos no me causaran mayores problemas. Me senté y miré fijamente la lista de alumnos 20 nada más, esto era bueno… me levanté y escribiendo mi nombre en grande en el pizarrón con uno de mis marcadores, empecé a hablar.

-Buenos Días-confirmé mi reloj- Casi tardes en realidad. Como dice el tablero mi nombre es Isabella Swan, su nueva profesora de Biología este año. Deseo que llevemos una grata experiencia aquí en este salón y en las prácticas que tendremos afuera, deseo tener los mejores alumnos aquí… dejando mis reglas en claro, empezaré a llamar lista si no les molesta. En el tablero está mi teléfono y mi e-mail por si necesitan comunicarse en caso de tutorías y demás asesorías que requieran todos- terminé de hablar con la voz suficientemente segura y mirando a uno que otro alumno, todos se veían normales y cuerdos, sonreí suave y empecé con el llamado a lista.

Lo que pasó a continuación no sé cómo describirlo o cómo llamarlo… coincidencia, casualidad, destino o simplemente una realidad que estaba empezando a encerrarme. Cuando mis ojos y mis labios pronunciaron ese nombre sentí nauseas y mareos mientras miré desesperada no encontrarme con esos condenados ojos. -Edward Cullen-murmuré demasiado ansiosa y a la expectativa… sus ojos verdes hicieron conexión con los míos y pronunció lo que sería mi sentencia de ahora en adelante.

-Presente- dijo con su voz seductora y sus labios en la más hermosa y perfecta sincronización.

* * *

Bueno aquí ya partimos con el Primer capitulo de esta Historia, espero que la disfruten y bueno nos estamos leyendo y Gracias. ;)


	3. Cap2: Conozcámonos de nuevo

Segundo Capítulo: Conozcámonos de nuevo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la diosa Stephenie Meyer, algunos personajes son de mi autoría y la historia es mía. No permito el plagio ni la copia de la historia.

* * *

-Presente- dijo con su voz seductora y sus labios en la más hermosa y perfecta sincronización.

Suspiré de una forma algo ruidosa y frustrada, mientras en la lista ponía el check con el cual confirmaba que no era el juego de mi mente nada mas estaba afirmando mi realidad. Empecé a sentirme algo mareada por todo esto que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera aquí? Sentía que todo lo bueno que me había pasado el resto del día estaba empezando a pasarme factura. Como dicen no hay una felicidad duradera. Mordí mi labio y me levanté del escritorio sintiendo nauseas por las emociones recibidas.

-¿Se encuentra bien profesora?- preguntó una de mis estudiantes y sin hacerle mayor caso, asentí mientras sentía como Edward se levantaba de su silla y con una mirada bastante amenazadora por mi parte, volvió a sentarse mirándome sin entender el porqué de mi reacción. Salí del salón de clases mientras su mirada me seguía fijamente. Caminé por el pasillo casi vacío donde muy pocos estudiantes entraban a sus salones llegando tarde. Noté dos que se metieron en mi salón pero poco me importó. Me dirigí al baño de mujeres, tal vez ahí encontraría un poco de paz y si Edward había entendido mi mensaje con la mirada no se atrevería a entrar aquí.

Apoyándome en los lava manos me derrumbé contra una de las paredes, y mi poco colaboradora conciencia empezó a cuestionarme como si yo tuviera las respuestas a cada una de esas acribilladoras preguntas como si estuviéramos en esos concursos en los que te ganas cientos y cientos de millones de dólares por contestar bien todas las preguntas que te lanzaban en un minuto.

¿Qué hacia él aquí? ¿No estaba muy grande para estar en último curso? ¿Sería un vago y por eso estaba repitiendo? ¿Se dedicaba a acosarme? ¿Por qué el destino quería jugarme tan sucio? ¿Por qué estaba poniéndome de esta manera?

La vibración de mi celular me sacó de mis cavilaciones y contesté sin mirar quien estaba llamándome a esta hora.

-¿Hola?-dije con un tono monótono. Era mi mamá respiré un tanto mejor pero de una manera inesperada las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en la garganta, la aclaré y respiré profundo buscando ese valor que sabía en estos momentos estaba nublado.

-Bella mi cielo, no me llamaste cuando llegaste y prometiste hacerlo. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje, salió todo bien?- Si tan solo te contara mamá. Mordí mi labio y respiré profundo para darle la mejor mentira de toda mi vida.

- Genial mamá, todo está muy bien y el viaje estuvo excelente, salimos a tiempo-me quedé callada y escuché como su respiración se volvía pausada, de ese tipo que ya conocía que era, Isabella Marie Swan me estas mintiendo y lo sé.

- ¿Deseas que hablemos?-dijo con una voz bastante compasiva y negué para mí misma. Si le hablaba me pondría a llorar y no sería muy maduro. –Estoy bien mamá no te afanes por nada, ¿sí? Ya estaremos hablando, te quiero-colgué y miré el celular pues sabía que la próxima vez que la llamara me haría el reclamo por colgarle sin mas.

Me levanté como pude del suelo y me observé en el espejo. Si algo había cambiado en mí pero no podía dejar a mis alumnos solos, pues podría recibir un memorando por parte de la directora y era lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos.

Al llegar al salón entré bastante seria y segura de mí misma, hasta mis alumnos notaban cómo yo había cambiado en los últimos minutos. Hablé con seguridad el resto de la clase tratando de evitar esos ojos verdes que no paraban de mirarme, a mi y a su cuaderno, mientras anotaba algunos de los textos que les dije trabajaríamos este año.

Finalizando la clase, Edward fue el último en salir, en sus ojos se veían las ganas de acercarse pero yo tenía afán organizando mis cosas para salir rápido, no quería hablar con él. -Bella-dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio y yo más torpe y mas afanada dejaba mis cosas en orden.

–Señorita Swan si no le incomoda-dije poco convencida de mi tono, pero no me sentía mal por emplearlo por e contrario me sentía más segura. Me observó un largo rato y tocó mi mano haciendo que mi mirada se cruzara con la suya de modo automático.

-Lo lamento, yo…Bella, es que…-dijo con algo de susto en sus ojos. Sabía que tenía algo que decirme pero no era capaz, asentí para que siguiera mientras trataba de ignorar como tomaba mi mano con delicadeza y acariciaba el dorso de esta misma.

–Edward- esa dureza que sentía hace unos segundos, había sido esfumada por su mirada y sus caricias, pero no permitiría que me aturdiera de nuevo- Dilo, sé que me has mentido, lo sé por tu mirada y por la lógica de las cosas- me miró fijamente y la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que nuestras manos se soltaran y yo desviara mi atención de él a lo que estaba haciendo, tomando mi bolso y la carpeta de las listas.

-Disculpe Señorita Swan, vengo por Edward, tenemos clase y ya vamos tarde-dijo una rubia, de aspecto agraciado y bastante guapa, seguramente era una porrista, tenía cara de serlo.

Su pelo largo y ondulado de un dorado algo intenso relucía con los pocos rayos de sol que llegaban a este lugar, la piel clara y bastante cuidada y una figura armoniosa… ahora que lo recordaba, estaba sentada al lado de Edward en esta clase.

-Si Tanya, ya iba a salir estaba terminando de anotar unos libros que la señorita Swan había dictado en clase-me miró casi atravesándome con su mirada, me sentía algo humillada por esa mirada y me enderecé sonriéndole suavemente a los dos y mirando fijamente a Edward al final.

– No se preocupe, señorita…-La miré no recordaba su apellido

-Denali-asentí viéndola y me acerque más a ella.

- Señorita Denali, Señor Cullen- salí y caminé lo más rápido que pude por el pasillo, encontrándome precisamente a más y más señoritas como ella, altas con buen cuerpo y con el uniforme de las porristas del High School.

Me sentía agotada, solo quería una buena taza de café y poder sentarme en mi puesto en la sala de profesores a analizar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Entré en la estancia donde varios maestros hablaban y tomaban café, algunos concentrados ya calificaban evaluaciones por lo cual procuré no hacer mucho ruido. Me dirigí a la cafetera pues se escuchaba la greca burbujeando anunciando que un nuevo café estaría listo pronto. Tomé un vaso desechable y esperé paciente mientras miraba fijamente la greca y reviví los ojos de Edward en mi memoria. En menos de 5 minutos el café estaba listo, me lo serví y esperé que estuviera bueno. Tomé un sorbo quemándome un poco la lengua y haciendo una cara de asco lo escupí con disimulo en el mismo vaso, una risa bastante cálida se escuchó detrás de mí.

-Lo siento, y sí, el café es feo y bastante aguado-me dijo una voz gruesa y una sonrisa bastante blanca en una piel bronceada y bastante limpia. –Mucho gusto, Jacob Black profesor de Gimnasia-dijo con entusiasmo y no pude evitar darle una sonrisa, traía un aire bastante divertido y era contagioso. –Isabella Swan, Profesora de biología-dije tendiéndole mi mano mientras la tomaba y la estrechaba algo brusco. –La nueva- sonrió viéndome a los ojos, eran negros pero bonitos.

Dejé el café a un lado mientras él se servía un taza y tomaba, no entendía como podía era el peor café que jamás había probado.-deberías ayudarnos a firmar el cambio de café, ya somos muchos los que nos quejamos de esté-dijo en un tono simpático y me empujó suavemente con complicidad mientras terminaba de beber.

-Solo avísenme y yo feliz de que nos cambien este café-reí mientras él reía conmigo y negué, suspirando.

-Conozco esa cara, la hemos tenido todos después de tener nuestro primer día con los de último curso ¿me equivoco?-dijo viéndome y negué, no necesitaba saber el motivo así que no veía problema en decirle que si era por ellos, en especial por él. –No te preocupes, es mientras te acostumbras-miró el reloj y se apresuró, yo lo mire curiosa-Tengo clase precisamente con los de último curso, ¿tienes más clases hoy?- preguntó mientras botaba mi café y su vaso ya vacío.

–No, por hoy ya terminé, creo que iré a mi casa a relajarme un poco-le dije sonriendo suavemente, me miró algo triste y me dio la mano nuevamente.

-Me encantó conocerte y espero que podamos hacerlo mucho más profundo- no sé por qué lo tomé como una sugerencia y no me gustó para nada. Asentí de forma amable, esperando que esa sugerencia no fuera lo que yo pensaba.

Luego de organizar algunas cosas en mi casillero correspondiente, salí hacia mi casa. Sentía esa necesidad de gritar, desahogarme, me sentía como en esos laberintos que te ponen cada prueba que pueden para medir tu capacidad de soportar problemas, pero sentía que en los últimos meses y más que todo hoy me estaban llevando al límite, y lo que menos quería era llegar a la casa a organizar el montón de cajas que me estaban esperando. Por lo cual decidí ver que bar estaría abierto este día de la semana, y para coincidencia o no, el bar _"Silent Night", _estaba alumbrando la noche de una forma demasiado llamativa.

Estacioné, el bar se veía algo sucio y seguro olería bastante desagradable pero necesitaba algo fuerte para poder seguir tomando con cabeza en alto este nuevo reto que por segundos se tornaba más y más pesado. Al entrar, el barman, un viejo calvo y gordo, me observó junto con dos hombres obreros con una mirada de esas que te dejan helada y prefieres irte. Me senté incómoda en una de las mesas, y me percaté que una pareja en lo más oscuro del bar se comía a besos, negué suspirando. Una morena bastante ostentosa y grotesca se acercó a tomar mi orden, me decidí por un Vodka, jamás había tomado pero lo necesitaba, solo sería uno para despejar mi mente y calmarme nada más.

Mientras me traían el Vodka, respiré profundo y sentí como poco a poco empezaban mis músculos a relajarse, me dolían pero valía la pena esta sensación. La joven camarera se acercó trayendo con ella el Vodka y le agradecí. Limpie un poco el borde por el cual tomaría y cerré los ojos mientras esa quemazón en la garganta me ayudaba a relajarme más y más. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos y recordándolo a pesar de todo, que no me fije cuando alguien se sentó frente a mí.

Esto no podía estar pasándome, Edward Cullen estaba sentado viéndome con una sonrisa deslumbradora, pero con la mirada bastante fría, observándome atentamente mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Me tensioné nuevamente al verlo fijamente.

Susurró de una forma suave y bastante lenta para que mi cerebro pudiera entenderlo a la perfección.

-Isabella, tenemos que hablar- .

* * *

Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews, esperó la historia siga siendo de su agrado


End file.
